Edward never came back
by llcoolk95
Summary: What would happen if Edward never came back? Bella would move on in her life but never forget the pain. What would happen if the Cullens all came back into her life 15 yeaars later?
1. Chapter 1

~Alternate New Moon

Chapter 1

Bella pov

It had been almost a year since Ed- stop; don't think of the name, that would be too unbearable. It has been almost a year since he left me. I got myself thinking about it again, and I don't even remember what got me thinking about him again. Oh yes I remember, Jacob and I had just walked right past the spot where he did it, where he broke up with me; the same woods where Sam Uley had found me tired and cold on the wet, leafy ground…

"Hey Bells," Jacob said in the quiet shy tone he almost never uses, but I didn't pay attention to that tiny detail as my mind was elsewhere. "Bella, earth to Bella." Jacob said again while giving me a slight nudge in the arm.

"What? Sorry must have been day dreaming," I dabbled not even paying attention to my own words.

"I just… well you see…. I wanted to tell you that," but Jacob didn't get to finish his sentence because all of the sudden he had phased into a giant wolf in front of me.

"Jake, what's going on?" I questioned him. Then I saw a flash of bright red/orange hair and new the answer; Victoria.

Victoria was back to get her revenge, and this time we met face to face. You see Ed-, no, don't think the name, the Cullens had killed her mate, James, last year. Might I add that they did this because James was going to kill me as some part of sick tracking game. Oh, and did I mention that they were both bloodthirsty Vampires. Now Victoria was here and I had only Jacob, my werewolf friend, to protect me. Don't get me wrong, I trust Jacob to not let me get hurt, it's him I'm worried about. What if he gets hurt, or even worse, killed? No Bella, don't think about that, Jake will be just fine.

"Finally, we meet again Bella," Victoria impatiently snarled. "Where is the rest of your pack? Not here I can see."

The only response Jake gave her was a loud growl. I knew that Sam and the rest of them wouldn't be here for at least a few minutes; and that is the only time she needed.

Jacob lunged at Victoria, attacking her. She stealthily moved out of the way and Jacob landed on his paws very quietly considering his size. The brown wolf in front of me turned around and attacked again. Instead of moving to the side, Victoria punched Jacob square in the chest. Jake fell to the ground whimpering and falling to the ground.

"Jake, No," I whispered, not able to find my voice.

Just then Victoria was standing right next to me . I felt a searing pain in my neck and screamed. The last thing I remember is Jacob limping toward Victoria and then I slipped into unconsciousness.

The pain was unbearable, I screamed and yelled on the forest floor knowing no one could hear my pain. It felt like I was lying in fire instead of leaves and twigs. All I could think about was how much it hurt, but in the back of my mind, I wondered why Jacob had left me to die in the middle of the forest to die. Why hadn't he taken me to the hospital, or at least back to his house? Some where I the back of my mind I knew...

Then the pain started to raced a little; only from my fingers and toes though. Even with that as a relief, the pain in my chest started to rise with every tiny release of pain elsewhere in my body. As all of the pain was released from the rest of my body my heart started to run faster, almost like it knew that it was going to have to stop very soon. Then, it gave two last thumps and was still.

At first, I thought I was dead. Was I really dead though? I could still hear myself think. I could still move, I think. I could still feel the cold ground underneath me. So I tried opening my eyes. Well apparently I could still see also, but instead of week human eyes, I could see crystal clear and everything around me was clarified. I had a dry ach in the back of my thought that craved something to drink. That drink was not water or soda of any kind, it was human blood.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- So here is chapter 2! I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I own all of the twilight books… but sadly I don't own any of the characters! **

Chapter 2

Bella pov

'That was a long time ago though. To be exact it has been 14 years and 5 months since I was turned; and 15 years today since he left, no don't think about them!' I thought to myself.

I had sat on my living room couch all night just thinking about that horrible day when my old life had changed forever. Now I am a blood-thirsty vampire with beautiful brown hair that falls just above my waist, long, black eye lashes that hide my golden eyes (they are golden because of my strict no-human diet, I also have never tasted human blood), I have long legs and a skinny, curvy torso; many people wonder why I am a writer instead of a model.

That's right, I'm a writer! My pen name is B.C. Jones. Only my best friend Sophie (who is my editor, manager, and a vampire) knows my real name (Isabella Swan) and she is the only person who still calls me Bella. The rest of the world calls me Ms. Jones or B.C. I came up with my pen name about 12 years ago when I had first started writing as I couldn't put my real name on the books that I was selling because the Isabella swan who lived in Forks is suppose to be dead. The only thing the police could find of the human me was a dried up puddle of blood that the search dogs had found in the forest next to my house where the transformation had taken place. The B.C. in my made up name stands for Bella Cullen but I would never ever tell any one, not even Sophie, that I used the Cullen name or why I had used it. As for Jones, I just thought that it would sound cool with B.C.

I became a writer because I love to read but had already read all of the books that had interested me; when you can't sleep you have a lot of time on your hands! So I started to write my own books and come up with my own ideas. It turns out that writing helps me move on from them, specifically him. I am able to write down all of my sadness and share it with the world without having to talk about it with anybody.

Besides writing, I do a lot of other things in my spare time. I play the piano a lot. It is a good way to get my emotions out. A few years back, I taught myself to play the lullaby that he wrote me; I play it whenever I get sad or lonely. I also speak four different languages; English, French, Italian, and German. Instead of just one vampire power, I have many. I can read minds, see the future, control and feel other's emotions, I am super strong for a vampire, I have been able to resist human blood ever since I was changed (I have never tasted human blood), I am incredibly beautiful (even more than Rosalie), I am very loving, and I am a mental and physical shield. I find it very amusing that I got all of the Cullen's powers as well as my shield. I think this is because my mind wants to forget them but my heart wants to hold onto every memory of them.

"Oh shit!" I said looking at the clock. It was 7 o'clock and I had to be at my live for the Today Show at 8 o'clock. I looked into the future and saw that I wouldn't be late if I hurried. I ran to my bedroom at a super fast vampire speed and took the curlers out of my hair as fast I could. I checked my hair in my mirror that was the size of my wall, it was perfect of course. I ran over to my walk in closet and looked in to see all of my designer clothing hanging from their rack. I put on a Calypso shirt, an Eryn Brinie skirt, one of my many pairs of Jimmy Choo shoes, and grabbed my Chanel handbag from a shelf. I couldn't help but think that Alice would love my approved taste in clothing. I put on some bright red lip gloss and was off to my car.

I got into my white 1978 Corvette Coupe and drove out of my garage with 30 minutes to get to the studio. I drove a speed down the high way that probably would have made me through up if I was still human; I never got caught though because of my powers, I would either see it happening in the future and slow down or I would read the minds of the people around me.

I got to the studio with five minutes to spare. This was going to be my first public appearance as B.C. Jones and every guy in the studio was shocked to see how hot I was, I read all of their minds.

"Oh, My, God, have I died and gone to heaven" and "That Chick is fine" were most common of the male thoughts.

I was ushered to a comfy lounge chair in the middle of a huge stage. The audience was huge, they were holding up signs and posters and books. They all cheered as I walked on stage. Sitting next to me was and older man, the guy who was interviewing me I presume, his jaw just dropped as he saw how gorgeous I was.

"Ladies and gentlemen," the crowd went silent, "I'm matt and today I will be interviewing the author of the top best seller, My Life with Him, for 30 straight weeks, B.C. Jones."

The crowd then cheered and applauded again.

Matt then turned to me and said "Welcome Ms. Jones."

"Thank you, I'm glad to be here," I smiled sweetly.

"And might I add that you are the most beautiful person I have ever seen!"

"Thank you," I said again.

"Anyways, lets get right down to it, what does it feel like knowing that you are the most popular writer of our time?"

"It feels great Matt, I just love how supportive and loving all of my fans are."

"That's great Ms Jones, I was wondering, who is this young man with his face crossed out on the cove?"

"Oh that my ex-boyfriend, Edward," I wined just the slightest bit when I said his name, "the story is bout the times I spent with him and how he broke my heart."

"Oh, when I'll bet he feels pretty stupid now, have you talked to him since writing this book?"

"No, I haven't talked to him and don't intend to."

The interview went like this for a long while, 45 minutes to be exact. When our interview was over, I signed a couple of books and walked out of the building. Nothing could prepare me for what happened next.

**A/N Left you with a little Cliffy didn't I? Well you'll just have to R&R until you find out what happens in the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Hey guys! Thanks for reviewing! Hope you like this chapter**

**Disclaimer: I may own a life size cardboard cut out of Edward but I don't own his character of any of the other Cullens for that matter!**

Emmett pov

I was sitting on the coach of our very large penthouse apartment in New York, NY flipping through the channels on our 52" flat screen TV. Not really paying any attention, I turned on the news. On the screen was some old guy and a very hot girl. She had brown hair, golden eyes, and a very hot body. But I had Rosalie so I didn't pay any attention to the girl on the TV apparently named B.C. Jones. She did look oddly familiar but I let it go.

I was bored to death Rose was working with her car, Edward was never any fun after he left Bella, he got even worse after we found out that she had died. Jasper and Alice were up stairs doing whatever they do, Esme was working on house renovation plans, and Carlisle was in his lab. Absolutely nothing to do. I had hunted just a few hours ago so that was not an option either.

All I heard coming from the TV, was blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah…

Then something caught my interest…

"Oh that my ex-boyfriend, Edward," she wined just the slightest bit when she said his name, "the story is bout the times I spent with him and how he broke my heart."

"OH, MY, GOD," I yelled. It's Bella

Everyone came rushing into the room as soon as they heard me. Edward was behind all of them looking into the distance…

"What is it Emmett?" Carlisle asked in a worried voice. All I could do is point at the TV screen.

Then Rosalie came in just in time to hear everyone gasp. Then even Rosalie stared at the TV even though she had never really liked Bella all that much.

Just then it showed the cover of her book with the words "My Life with Him" scrawled on the front. Under that was a picture of Edward with a big X across his face. The whole room roared with laughter except for Edward who just stood watching the TV screen with his mouth open.

"Oh, when I'll bet he feels pretty stupid now, have you talked to him since writing this book?" the old guy asked Bella

"I think he's pretty stupid for leaving her in the first place, now she's written a book about him. I would be super duper embarrassed!" I said staring right at Edward.

"No, I haven't talked to him and don't intend to." Bella told him.

"Oooooohhhhh burn!" I laughed.

"Shut up Emmett!" Alice said to me with venom in her voice.

* * *

Bella pov

I had just entered the parking lot to where my car was parked. Instead of my car, I saw them. Every single one of the Cullens were standing right in front of my car.

Grrrrr! Why hadn't I listened to the visions that were coming into my mind all throughout the interview. Oh ya, I couldn't go all blank face stare off into the future in the middle of live television, I would have looked stupid! Although it would have been worth it not to have to walk into this mess, or a least not be so shocked about it.

So many emotions flashed across my face, surprise, happiness, love, hurt, but the one I settled on was anger!

"Bella!"

Just then a little pixie jumped on me giving me the biggest hug I have had in a lot time. I would have returned it under different circumstances but instead I just pushed Alice off of me. I could see and feel how hurt she was but for the time being, I didn't care. All I did was walk up to him, Edward, and look him straight it the eyes.

Edward had a strange emotion coming off of him, it was love mixed with happiness, loneness, and hatred. I leaned in really close to him so our mouths were inches apart. I know that he thought that I was going to kiss him when I read his mind. I decided otherwise.

I took a small step back and slapped him as hard as I could across the face. I wanted badly for him to hold me close to him and kiss me but I knew all he would every do is hurt me again.

"I deserved that," he said.

I went to slap him again but this time he caught my wrist. I tried to pull away but I wasn't strong enough.

"Bella…" he whispered my name in my ear.

I knew I had to get out of here or I was going to star my dry sobbing.

"If you'll excuse me!" I snapped at Edward.

He let go of me. I aimed the point of my shiny black stiletto heel at his foot and pushed down with as much force as I had. I knew it didn't hurt him that much, but it felt good to step on his foot anyways.

I got in my car and backed out of my parking space. As I was just leaving the lot, I looked in my rear-view mirrors to see 7 vampires watching me drive off.

**So guys, what you think R&R please. Oh ya, and you should also give me some suggestions on what should happen next! I'm having writer's block and can't think of anything! Thanks!**

**3 llcoolk95 **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N thank you so much for your Reviews and suggestions! I really enjoy reading them. I got one suggestion on what to write next and I think it will really help me write more for you guys! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own this story line but sadly I don't own any of the characters (not even Emmett ****)**

Edward pov

Bella walked out of the building so graceful and poised. My breath caught as she looked at me. I probably look like a blind man seeing light for the first time, but that is truly what had just happened to me. Bella was absolutely the most gorgeous and beautiful thing I have every seen in my immortal life. She was the slightest bit taller from when I left her. She had perfect curves that showed off her exquisite body. Her lips parted in shock, I swear, if my heart was still beating, it would have stopped at that sight.

I saw many emotions cross her face. Surprise, happiness, love, hurt, but the one that remained on her face was anger.

Faster then I could blink, Alice had lunged at Bella, giving her a bigger hug than Emmett could ever give. What I saw next had me shocked along with the rest of my family. Bella pushed Alice off her and walked towards me. I could plainly see the hurt that was on Alice's face but it was like Bella didn't even care. She didn't look like or act like my Bella any more.

Her face got so close to mine that I thought that she was going to kiss me. In fact, I hope she would, or at least touch me in some way. The one thing that still frustrated me as ever was the fact that I still couldn't read her mind. Yet, I felt as if I could still read her soul.

Bella stepped back from me, and before I knew what was happening, she slapped me across the face!

HOLY SHIT! That hurt so bad! Not only physically, but it had also broken my heart for the second time. I had truly hurt her that much. I could now read it as plain as day on her face that she felt like killing me.

"I deserved that," I whispered knowing that it was true.

I didn't pay any attention to the shocked faces of my family; and when Bella went to slap me again, I was ready for her. I grabbed her had right before it made contact with my face. I could tell that this action had only pissed her off even more. When she tried to pull away, I only held on tighter.

"Bella…" I whispered into her ear. I don't know why I said it but the moment it came out of my mouth I regretted it instantly.

"If you'll excuse me!" she snapped at me with venom leaking into her voice.

I automatically let go of her wrist but kept me eyes on he face. All of the sudden the pointy stiletto heel from Bella shoe was pressed into my food with the strength only a vampire could muster. Ow, ow, ow!

She just walked right past me into he little white corvette. On any other day I would have admired her selection in cars, but not today. I was heart broken again. I knew Bella Swan hated me and it was all my fault!

**A/N Hey guys! Sorry this chappy is a little shorter than the rest! Anyways, thank you so much for your reviews! I really enjoy reading them! But unless you don't want a knew chapter, I need 7 reviews before I update again! So ya, R&R**

**3**

**llcoolk95**


	5. help

Hey everyone, I am looking for a story. So, here it is, Edward leaves Bella, After a long time, Alice comes to find bella to tell her that Edward's getting Married. Alice tells bella that she needs to stop the wedding and win Edward back. Can anyone tell me the name of this story or a story like it? Thank you so much!

llcoolk95


	6. READ

**Hey guys, So I wanted to let you all know that I do not enjoy writing fan fiction (I'm more of a reader so, I need someone to adopt my stories. PM me and let me know if you would like to do that. I will let you all know by the end of this week who that will be.**

**Llcoolk95**


End file.
